


Back to Evo

by CollistaForest



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Evolution, Grian Hermitcraft ep 91, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollistaForest/pseuds/CollistaForest
Summary: They went back to Alpha, that much is true? But the universe they went to was not what two knew.





	Back to Evo

The three woke up on a beach, a crater where the thing they have been searching for months had dissolved.

Everything was fuzzy and wrong and he just wanted to sleep.

But the sun was setting, and this was Alpha, and he only had one heart and two hippies in the same clothes as him laying on the sand. 

It was about to get dark, and he did not want to be outside when it did.

Grian set off first to collect wood for trees, Ren had started collecting sand while Impulse started on a basic mine.

He used the wood he collected to create a few structural pillars. Impulse left behind some cobblestone before he went back in the mines while Ren was starting a farm per Grian's shouting.

The wood ran out quickly, so did the cobblestone. The rest of the house was built with randomly placed windows to see when the sun would rise, sand and dirt. In all honesty, Grian was extremely surprised the roof was even holding up.

Soon enough, he was alone in front of several signs, trying to come up with a new formula for a time machine.

Sadly, this one was going to be way more basic than the first one. It would need a whole different wiring system, a different wall block, a new power source, a way to navigate through time and space at the same time. It would be an entirely new machine.

And he would have to design it from scratch.

It took him a while, sitting outside in the poorly lit forest, watching the small lake as animals and creatures crawl on. He figured out the materials needed one midnight, under a mob free tree. 

He almost blew out the flimsy wooden door in his excitement. As he babbled what they needed and why and how it all shapes up into the bigger picture, both of the other hippies were confused beyond all comprehension. He kept explaining until he was out of breath but the other two kept nodding and trying to follow along.

They took a break that night, sharing bread and clinking glasses.

Needless to say, they took their time getting up in the morning.

Grian took the next few days laying out the structure, focusing on the more vague aspects of the machine he'd like to call the T.A.U.R.T.I.S.

What that is abbreviated for doesn't matter. 

As a few more walks layered with wool came up, his eyes caught something on the other side of the shore.

He starred, rising from the floor while his jaw dropped. The man on the other side was none of the Hermits Grian came here with. His eyes were a blank, glowing white, his shirt and pants were tattered at the ends. 

Though, the only thing Grian noticed was how he looked glitched, like pieces of his body were floating around or swapped and he was glowing red and blue and yellow at the edges. 

However, when he blinked, the man was gone.

In his place was a girl with a voice he hadn't heard in forever.

"Grian?" He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, that his ears were picking up words that didn't exist. But as more and more of his past friends appeared, he couldn't help but fall to his knees, tears falling like hot knives.

"Oh my gosh, it's Grian!" Martyn yelled, being the first one to run across the river.

Not even two seconds later and Grian was also running across his yard to reach his old friends. In seconds, he was thrown to the ground in a hug. 

"We thought we lost you!"

Netty.

"We all fought the dragon alone!"

Mini.

"Everyone came back thousands away from spawn, too!"

Martyn.

"Downtown Evo wasn't even finished!"

Zee.

"I missed you, you little prankster!"

Salem.

"My house hasn't been blown up quite as much with you gone."

Tom.

"They keep making me go alone!"

BigB.

"I have started a slightly smaller empire in New Spawn."

Pearl.

"I will not fall for another one of your pranks ever again!"

Timmy.

Almost everyone…

"Where…" They all leaned back as he began to speak, brushing sand and water from his face. "Where is Taurtis?"

Their grins grew collectively, looking at the space above Grian's head.

"Wow, the Empire really has fallen, huh?" Said a voice he could never, even if he wanted to, get out of his head.

"Taurtis!" Grian leapt to his feet, immediately squeezing his best friend in to a hug.

At this precise second, he couldn't believe he finally had his best friend back! It felt so real… the blue tee shirt, the coconut smell of his hair….

"You're real, I can't believe you're here!"

"Yeah, and you took your time getting back to us." Taurtis held his shoulders, keeping Grian close. "Where have you been?"

"It's…" He looked around to all of his friends. They all looked… different. They looked older, more experienced, so much more together than when he last saw them.

They grew.

Together.

Without him.

He could live with that. He could also live here forever and adapt to what has changed since he left. He could live here with his friends.

He didn't have to go back!

Drunk on the idea of stay with his longest friends, he laughed and invited them to stay at his little godforsaken shack for a bonfire. 

They all stayed and felt pumped for the fire.

They stayed.

Long after the fire started and they all danced in circles in reunion, two Hermits popped up from the ground, covered in coal, pebbles, and holding a single diamond block.

Ren and Impulse were confused for only one reason, they had no clue who these ten other people were and why they looked to Grian as if he was a leader of sorts.

The second Grian's eyes caught sight of the Hermits, he almost jumped a few feet in the air.

"Amazing! Once I wire in that diamond block, you two will be able to get back to Hermitcraft!" Grian smile, holding out his hand.

Impulse was about to hand it over before Ren threw his arm out to stop him.

"Ren?" Impulse looked confused.

"What do you mean  _ you two? _ You are coming back with us, right?" Ren asked.

"Wha- Well," Grian coughed, playing it off as a laugh. "I was planning on staying here… with my friends."

"I thought-"

"We are your friends too, Grian. So is every other Hermit." Impulse said, placing a hand on the smaller's shoulder. "They'd be sad to know you've gone without saying goodbye."

"I- I won't be gone forever! I'll just build another time machine and I'll be back seconds after you!" Grian explained, smile wavering.

"No, Grian, you are the only one who knows how to use the time machine, we need you to take us home." Ren said a bit firmly.

Grian stood between the two groups. His friends had gone silent, he didnt know when. He had a decision to make here. Either he left his friends behind to go back to the Hermits, or he strands Ren and Impulse here when  _ they _ could be back with their friends.

_ "Its not fair!" _ His mind liked to scream.  _ "If Doc gets his friends back, why can't I?!" _

He wanted more than anything to just stay with his friends. He's been away from them for so long that he couldn't leave them.

But it wasn't fair to Ren or Impulse, either.

They never asked to go back to alpha. They never asked to come time traveling with Grian and get stranded on an island and make another, more unstable time machine.

They never asked to be separated.

No one did.

Taurtis came up from behind Grian, resting a hand on his shoulder while brushing off Impulse's.

"Hey," Taurtis turned him around, but Grian wasn't looking at him. "You don't have to stay here with us, Gri gri. We know you have new friends, and we all know you have to get back to them before they start worrying. So,  _ you _ don't worry about  _ us  _ and get back to them."

"But-"

"No buts, gri."

"I don't want to leave you guys again!"

"And we don't want you to go, but you have to go back." Brushing the strands of hair out of his face, Taurtis tried to make Grian look at him, unsuccessfully. "Gria, you have to go."

Grian stood there for a while, under the gaze of everyone on the small beach. After a few seconds full of nothing later, Grian almost tackled his best friend to the ground in a hug. 

"I'm going to miss you, republic."

"You too, empire."

After a few final goodbyes and Netty throwing roses at him, he took the diamond block from Impulse and started wiring it into the rest of the machine, the T.A.U.R.T.I.S.

Ren and Impulse walked in once everything was ready to go, one holding the compass and the other holding the clock. 

Grian waved out the door, saying goodbye to his friends once and for all. Shutting the iron door behind himself, he looked to the two other Hermits.

"You ready?"

"Are you?" Ren asked.

"As I'll ever be."

With confirmations from both Impulse and Ren, Grian started up the machine, yelling for them to start spinning the clock as he flipped the final lever.

-0-0-0-

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing by letting him go back?" BigB said from his place next to the fire.

"I'm sure we did," Martyn patted his back. "He has new obligations now, and we have to respect that."

"It has been quieter without him around." Netty said, watching the two Hermits as they were getting ready to board the wool time machine.

"If anything, there has been a lot less explosions with him gone…" Timmy smiled, "Remember when he made tunnels under all of our bases and the rigged it to blow once we found it?"

That got a slight chuckle out of everyone.

"Let me tell you, I was so scared of him when he found me building the Mafia sign in his base!" Said Salem.

"Remember when he remade spawn just to get rid of all of our creeper holes?"

"Or when he built a railroad just to get to his base from spawn."

"Or when he and I built Downtown Evo."

"Or when he kept taking my diamond blocks!"

Or this…

Or that….

"Remember when he summoned me because he missed me?" Taurtis asked, eyes not leaving the time machine as Grian popped his head out one last time to wave goodbye.

Taurtis gathered up every small fragment of bravery he could, preparing himself to run. 

"I'm not going to lose him again."

With nine final shouts of  _ "TAURTIS NO!" _ , Taurtis bolted. He ran across the sand as fast as his legs could take until his fingers were locked into the window of the door and his feet were planted in the frame.

The second he could think  _ "This might be a bad idea." _ , the time machine disappeared, along with Taurtis.

-0-0-0-

The ride back into the future was a tad bit rougher than the ride into the past, but Grian just chalked it up to being the machine's basic materials. He had been gripping the diamond block in the center, trying his best to keep his feet planted while Impulse and Ren were getting thrown across the floor.

Finally, the machine sputtered and faltered, shutting down the same moment they landed in the right time. He took a second to peel his fingers off of the block. After a second, he looked to his companions, and laughed. 

They were both sprawled across the floor, their legs tangled together. However, they were back in their regular hippie clothes, which means they were back in the right time.

With relief, Grian helped the two up. Although extremely saddened to be away from his longest and best friends, he could feel a spark of joy to be back in the world of Hermits.

He stepped out first, finding the machine landed on a small wooded hill. Sadly, the machine didn't turn back to quartz, like the one that disappeared in alpha. It stood, wool and cobblestone and… frankly? Ugly as all hell.

The first look he had in his inventory proved that everything he had before returned to him, but everything he collected in alpha had gone… all except the small place in his inventory full of beautiful red roses that no longer existed in this world…

Then, he pulled out his shulker box of TNT and blew the hideous contraption sky-high.

"Umm, Grian?" Ren spoke for a little ways down the hill, staring at something neither Impulse or Grian could see.

"Yeah?" Grian yelled.

"You might want to come see this."

With a growing pain of suspicion and worry growing in his stomach, he slowly treaded over to where Ren was standing.

"Isn't that your friend?"

There, laying in the grass, headphones and all, was Taurtis.

…

..

.

"TAURTIS?!"


End file.
